


The Kings Hound

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dom!Crowley/sub!Balthazar, punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings Hound

Hands moving over the bare skin a slight smirk tugged at the demons lips as he brushed between the pale cheeks. The angel was squirming in his lap, his wings almost flared if it were not for the bindings he had on them. One hand kept the smaller man’s hands from trying to fight him as his free one gently teased over the soft skin.

Since he had found the angel and nursed him back to health Balthazar had been in his debt. A most loyal pet too. But even like the best of hounds, this one had his bad side. He had been consorting with the Winchester’s knowing Crowley’s feelings about them…them and their damned angel.

A hard clap could be heard echoing through the room as his hand connected with flesh, watching it bounce. Sneering he slammed down another, almost uncaring…almost. Though it was delicious how Balthazar squirmed in his lap, almost whining behind the gag between his lips. His hips bucking wildly. Whether it was to move up into the hand reddening his ass, or away he did not know. He just knew the sight before him was enough to have him tenting in his pants. His hardness pressing up against the other man’s chest.

Head bowed in submissive resignation he continued to squirm. Barely muffled whines leaving his lips. Normally he would have had him count it out, but he was content like this with the other writhing in his lap. Unable to give him smart comments back about not hitting hard enough and the likes.

The moans were enough to keep him happy really. Even if it did bother him that the damned angel was enjoying it. He would just have to find another method to remind Balthazar who was in charge here.

Tenderly moving the palm of his hand over the reddened flesh he leaned forward to kiss the oil gland on the wing closest to him. Feeling the angel shudder beneath him as what sounded like a whine left his lips. This was good. Something he more liked to hear.

Rolling his tongue over the sensitive spot, he smirked as the wings trembled, the angel bucking in his lap, trying to pull away almost.

With good reason. He could taste the oil in his mouth, the sweetness of it almost making him choke. But it would serve its purpose.

He pulled back to collect it on his fingers, moving the hand to slide between the angels cheeks. The abused hole was twitching as he kept writhing and wriggling. Tiniest of gasps leaving him as the large fingers pressed inside, readying him for what he knew was about to come.

“Stay calm now…we don’t want to do anything you would not like, now do we?” Crowley’s tongue dragged over his lips as his eyes stayed focused on Balthazar’s head, watching him closely. It had moved from punishment to what seemed to be a demented form of love making. Though his angel enjoyed this. Enjoyed the rough fucking they both engaged in behind closed doors. It was the one thing that kept him confident enough that he would never leave him, not like Castiel, or his human wife. Balthazar enjoyed being with him.

He loved the demons cock, how rough he was, the way Crowley tugged on his hair. Every inch of him. Some days he would return to find Balthazar laying, waiting for him naked spread out on the bed. Quietly beckoning him to take him.

Just like now, his legs spreading as his toes tried to find purchase on the floor beneath them. Hips canting up into the fingers spreading him wider. The demon hooked them, feeling the other arch beneath him, crying out from behind the gag, eyes closed tight. He kept moving back into it, needing more and more. Begging for it. For him. Though he could not here it he knew that was what he wanted. What he needed.

It went on for a few more minutes before he manhandled the angel into his lap, kissing along his shoulder. His hands moved to remove the gag from his lips, smirking as he was immediately showered with breathless kisses. The others hands moving over his skin. His clothing was gone in the blink of an eye, just leaving them skin against skin. Balthazar’s back was arched, pressing him more against the demon as his eyes fixed on Crowley’s, licking his lips slowly.

“You bastard…” it was playful, but he could not help that there was some feeling behind it. Especially as the golden coloured wings twitched as though he was beckoning the demon to free them. So he could stretch them once more.

Ignoring it he just pressed up into the wanton mess of an angel. Biting his neck as he listened to the scream as it was ripped from his lips. He was so tight…so warm. Muscles flexing around the demons length as he squirmed, nails digging into Crowley’s back. Tearing skin as he bounced in the man’s lap, quiet pleas leaving his lips.

The demons name was like a barely whispered mantra on Balthazar’s lips. Though the taste of the angels blood on his lips had him moving to grasp the angels hair between his fingers. Pulling his head back a little more roughly than necessary as he looked into the dark eyes.

Biting his free wrist, he did not flinch as he tore skin, pressing the wound to his pet’s lips. It was a silent command that the other seemed apprehensive about (with good reason).

The angel was his, and he was going to keep him. He would not let the Winchester’s have him. They had one of their own after all. Even if he had to corrupt this one to the fullest, he would have him. It was the most pleasing sight to watch Balthazar’s eyes fall closed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he drank down the demons blood.

He kept fucking up into the angel as he drank. Coming closer and closer to his release. Fixed only on the other as small sounds kept falling from the holy beings lips. His eyes flashed black when they opened before going back to their normal colour, a pleased smile on the King’s lips.

Just the sight though brought him to climax inside his pet, the angel following soon after. A low moan passing from his lips.

Balthazar was his.

He would make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
